Furball
furball was an Antweight robot that competed at the final four LTRC events. It was a two-wheeled, red, gray, and blue, invertible robot. Furball did not have any active weapons, and was quite slow. However it had a lot of pushing power, and it used this to great effect, only losing four fights, and never failing to make the semi-finals in any RCG event it entered. Robot History RCG-301 furball's first ever match was against [[Red Heat|'Red Heat']]. It won this match, and advanced to the Round of 12 where it faced [[Reading's Most Wanted|'Reading's Most Wanted']]. It won this match as well, putting it in the Quarter-Finals where it faced [[Ice Chip|'Ice Chip']]. Once again furball emerged vicorious, and advanced to the Semi-Finals where it faced [[Xylon|'Xylon']]. It lost this match, and was now in the loser's bracket final where it faced [[Revenge of Dr. Holmes|'Revenge of Dr. Holmes']]. It lost this match, and was eliminated from the competition in third place. RCG-303 furball's first match this event was against [[Low Budget Bruiser|'Low Budget Bruiser']]. It won this match, and advanced to the Round of 12 where it faced [[Had-A-Dat|'Had-A-Dat']]. It won, and was now in the Quarter-Finals where it was drawn up against [[Tadpole|'Tadpole']]. It won, and was now in the Semi-Finals where it faced [[Snack Break|'Snack Break']]. It won, and was now in the finals for the first time where it once again faced Snack Break. However, Snack Break beat furball twice, and won the championship, meaning that furball was declared the Antweight Runner-up of RCG-303. RCG-304 It is unknown who furball's first opponent was in RCG-304. It won, and advanced to the Round of 12 where it faced [[Arsenic|'Arsenic']]. It won this match, and progressed to the Quarter-Finals once again where it faced Reading's Most Wanted. It won this match, and advanced to the Semi-Finals where it faced [[Wilson|'Wilson']]. It won this as well, putting it in the final where it faced Wilson once again. It won this fight as well, and became the Antweight Champion of RCG-304. RCG-305 furball's first match this competition was against [[Dreezle|'Dreezle']]. It won this match, and advanced to the Round of 12 where it faced ShapeShifter. This match began with ShapeShifter spinning up to full speed. However furball easily got under it, and shoved it out of the push-out zone causing ShapeShifter to self destruct. This win put it in the Quarter-Finals where it faced Xylon. It won, and advanced to the Semi-Finals where it faced Clusterbot, [[MBA|'MBA']]. It won this match, and was now in the finals once again where it faced Xylon. It won, and became the last ever Antweight Champion of the Robot Club & Grille as the resturaunt would close down shortly after the event. Wins/Losses *Wins: 17 *Losses: 4 Honours Category:Title Defenders Category:Antweight Robots Category:Antweight Champions Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:RCG Competitors Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Semi-Finals Category:Antweight Runner-ups Category:Antweight Semi-Finalists